Stone of All
Introduction The Stone of Sholos is a stone that contains all the knowledge (Sholos) of Unovis gained from his travles throughout the universe. It was first created in 1964 and currently resides on the planet G4H664 in the Ipson galaxy. Every 50 years, the stone is moved to a new planet, and approximately 5% of the Sholos it holds is extracted. Once 100% of the information is extracted, the stone will be sent to star VY Canis Majoris, where it will be embedded in its core and rendered impossible to find. The stoen has been teh subject of great controversy and discourse. It has nearly caused a world war on Earth, and caused invasions of two different species in search of it. It is considered the most valuable piece of matter in the universe. Creation Unovis, upon settling on earth, knew the Sholos he possesed would be invaluable to Earth and to the rest of the universe. In 1939, the United States issued an official request for Unovis to release the Sholos he had to federal governments. This sparked much controversy, and both Unova and Unovis denied the request. The rest of the world began to realize how valuable he truly was, and interests in his Sholos began to spike. Unovis then decided Sholos would eventually need to be shared for the interests of the safety and survival of humanity on Earth. In 1944, he traveled to the planet Upgiorsis, a planet made of a type of material known as Ristaphis and carved a oval shaped stone, and in an elaborate display of energy and light, fused a connection between his mind and the stone. The stone then harbored all the Sholos he had gained about the universe, and would continue to increase that knowledge as long as he lived. If he were to die, the connection would sever, but Sholos would still be there. Controversy and World Issues After its creation, Unovis kept the stone in his residence in Unova and kept its existence only between him and the Unovan government. Before he revealed it to the government, a deal was made that its existence were to be kept secret and that Sholos was only to be revealed when national and world safety was in jeopardy. This deal was kept until 1964, when a Russian terrorist group had destroyed his home and taken the stone and held it for ransom, if Unovis did not comply, its existence would be revealed. Unovis, not falling for the ransom deal, immediatley went to Volgograd, Russia, where it was believed the terrorists were from. He quickly discoverdd their whereabouts and killed the terrorists by means of torture and recover the stone. However, the Russian government knew he was in Russia, and attempted to capture him in Volgograd. The attempt was unsucessful, but the government managed to discover the stone. Upon return to Unova, the Russian government made an officall public threat of war to Unova if the stone was not made available to the public. Tensions increased to the point of Unova preparing its forces for war. Unovis, not wanting to make the stone public, decided to take his own actions by destryoing approximately 20% of Russia's military resources. Russia then retracted its threat of war. In 1968, while preparing to go to the moon, the US government requested Unovis ot release Sholos about the moon that would be useful for the trip. Unovis denied, citing that there was no beneficial information, and suspected that this was a ploy for the United States to get more information that they needed. This further increased tensions between Unova and the US. In order to ease tensions, Unovis personally escorted Apollo 11 to tee moon and watched over the astronauts. On August 16th, 1975, Earth was contacted by an unknown civilization that knew abotu the stone. Unovis identified it as the Yorrys civilization, an advanced reptilian species that was known by Unovis as an aggressive and relentless species. Unovis believed the stone gave off undetectable energy blasts that only highly advanced civilizations could detect. Unovis had met the Yorrys once before, and had relatively good relations with them. They agreed to meet with him several million miles away from Earth. They had reached a deal where Unovis would disclose the necessary Sholos that would benefit the society and would live with and protect the Yorrys for two years. After this deal, the Yorrys retracted the threat and Unovis spent two years on the planet Gdora living with and protecting the Yorrys. After his return Unovis was able to find and remove the energy blast that the stone gave off. But it was believed that word had spread throughout the cosmos about the stone, and that their intersteller troubles were not over.